Hunting for Sport
As I write this story of what just happened to me, my long term memory is strangely hazy. It feels like I’m in a dream, where I have no idea how I learned the things I know, and no idea what events lead up to this story’s beginning. I walked out of a door, and started running down a hall. I didn’t know what the destination was, but all I knew was that I had to go there. There were other people who seemed to have the same idea, all running through the halls to the unknown destination. Some of them were slower than me, and I had to push past them, while others who could outrun me would jostle me around. I knew I was getting close to the destination, as a noise somewhere ahead of me was growing louder every second. When I thought I was almost at the destination, I saw a sight that instantly made me stop. The people running ahead of me and coming around the next corner were being struck dead by an unseen force. As I watched spurts of blood shooting out of the people in front of me, I identified the noise we were running towards; machine gun fire. I spun around, and tried to run away from the torrent of bullets. I tried to run against the crowd, but they kept slowing me down and pushing me in the direction of their impending demise. I tried to warn everyone else as I ran face first into them, but they acted like they didn’t even see me. I gave up on saving others and devoted all my attention to getting through the crowd when I realized that the sounds of gun shots were getting closer. The hall eventually came to a junction, which allowed me to run down a new corridor that wasn't crowded. There, I saw a door like the one I came out of, and tried to see if I could find a hiding place inside. The door wouldn’t open. I repeatedly pulled as hard as I could, and tried hitting it, but it didn’t move. When I was sure I couldn’t open the door, I realized that the noise of gunshots had died down. I looked to my side to see that the hall that was packed with people seconds ago was now littered with corpses. The only sound I heard was the soft, wet, muffled sound of people walking through the pile of bodies. It sounded like multiple people coming from the direction the shots came from, and heading my way. I turned and ran away from the sound, only to be met with a dead end. I stood there, motionless and backed up against the wall as they came into view. Two men wearing full body armor and carrying assault rifles were walking by. One of them turned his head in my direction. He said something to the other, and they both walked up to me. They didn’t shoot me for some reason. In fact, they seemed to be silently examining me for a short time. After about one second of intense silence, one of them spoke. “What’s it doing?” he said, in a high voice that didn’t seem to match his large frame. “They’re starting to glitch already? So much for that advanced AI.” said the other. After that, they just left. I have no idea what their words meant, but they left me with an uneasy feeling. I may have survived, but I can’t shake the feeling that I’m still in danger, and something’s gone horribly wrong.